


Lazy

by chatonne-rousse (thefullbeaumonty)



Series: Short, Sweet, and a Little Spicy [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, The cat will have to move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullbeaumonty/pseuds/chatonne-rousse
Summary: Quiet Sunday mornings are made for sleeping in.  Or not.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Short, Sweet, and a Little Spicy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Lazy

Early morning sunlight streams through the window, illuminating the newlyweds snuggled cozily under their duvet, a plump ginger cat curled at the foot of the bed. 

Her hand traces indiscriminate patterns on his bare chest, while his commits her lovely curves to memory. He thinks, not for the first time, that he can never get enough of this woman - his wife, he has a _wife_! - curled at his side.

“I don’t want to leave the bed today. Do we have to?” she murmurs into his chest.

“Of course not, Bug,” he replies, pressing a soft kiss to her sleep-mussed hair. “Sunday mornings were made for laziness.”

She grins slyly as her hand moves lower. “Who said anything about being lazy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [chatonne-rousse](https://chatonne-rousse.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
